


Melt

by ellewrites



Series: 12 Days of Christmas [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellewrites/pseuds/ellewrites
Summary: He hated it – resented every day that Odin brought him to live here only to torture him in this way. The constant pained frustration he felt every time he looked at Thor looking away, smiling at someone or something else... Jealousy dug its nails into his insides every time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Miss Murdered's and I's "Twelve Days of Christmas" prompt challenge. The prompt was "melt."

“Why doesn't he understand that I am capable of complex decisions?!” Thor demanded, storming across the room with all that gorgeous aggression that came so naturally to him while Loki looked on, feigning disinterest.

Not that he was particularly interested in this specific spat between Thor and Odin. They were both thick-headed mules when it came to matters like this. Every other week Loki spent listening to Thor recount some great insult Odin had leveled against his adopted brother – Thor too blind to see Odin's clear affection for him. No – it wasn't that which interested him, despite Loki's familiar frustration with Thor's single-mindedness. It was just...

As a young man Loki now realized it was relatively easy to manipulate people into feeling a certain amount of sympathy when he talked about growing up with Asgardians, being so wholly different and alone – but the truth was that for a long time he didn’t notice it at all. His childhood had been nothing but happy, protected by Odin and Frigga with the constant companionship of his big brother Thor. He ran through the halls of the palace, laughing and chasing Thor and his friends. They played elaborate mock battles over massive dining tables and under copses of trees. He learned Asgardian history right alongside his brother, practiced sorcery and the Asgardian alphabet. 

Though as he aged he became more and more aware... Asgardians are bold, blunt – gregarious. And he?

His laughter jarred as it spun down the halls, frightening and eerie whereas Thor’s was booming and kind. Eventually he was always made the bad guy in the battles they played, preferring to focus on strategy and schemes rather than grand battles. Asgardian history held no interest to him and he began to research his own past, his own heritage.

And yet still – there was his brother. 

It hasn't always been complicated with them, not like it was now. Despite everything, Thor had been easy to get along with. Of course they had their spats but... he was always there. Sitting next to him as they were tutored, sneaking into his room at night to talk, making sure that he was always invited to whatever party or plan his friends had – even when he repeatedly declined. If there was one thing he could count on it was the consistency of Thor – and it drove him insane. 

Why did he stand there and act as if he could see Loki when all he did was glance right over him?

Asgardians were nothing like his own race. They were so tactile and loud, so rough and wanting. They drank and they fucked and they feasted and Loki was interested in none of it – but Thor was. And he had to sit there – alone – imagining him at all these parties, naked, drinking wine and kissing Fandral, his hands between his thighs, fucking Sif, grabbing her dark hair and pulling her head back and – 

He hated it – resented every day that Odin brought him to live here only to torture him in this way. His own brother – except not. It was disgusting – except it wasn’t. The constant pained frustration he felt every time he looked at Thor looking away, smiling at someone or something else... Jealousy dug its nails into his insides every time. 

Big, dumb Thor. The insult of his desire wasn't lost on him.

So the answer to Thor's rhetorical question was easy and it slid off Loki's tongue before he could think it through.

“Because you're not particularly astute, dear brother.”

Thor paused, clearly not expecting Loki to say anything – let alone  _ that _ . And when he turned he turned slowly, shock and dismay written across his big, dumb face. 

“What makes you believe that?”

Loki's smile was wane. He hated the way his heart twitched at the hurt he saw as a result of his accusation. 

“Come on, Thor,” Loki laughed, a short little thing; he didn't want to have to spell it out. “Big picture has never been your thing. Though, come to think of it, neither have been details...”

Thor scoffed and stepped closer.

“You may think I am nothing but valor and bravery,” Thor started as Loki fought not to roll his eyes at his own grandiose plaudit, despite the accuracy of that statement. “But I notice plenty more than you realize.”

“So you just  _ play _ dumb then?” Loki antagonized, his heart pounding as Thor stepped into his personal space – although he would never let it on.

Just another detail Thor would never notice.

“Better to play a trickster, eh?” 

Thor planted his hand next to Loki's head where he leaned against the wall and Loki appraised it coolly – unamused. Physical intimidation was not a favored tactic of his as the smallest of his people, but Asgardians used it extensively. Somehow, though, this didn't feel like intimidation.

“I know you research Jotunheim and use mother's spells to help you do so.”

This time Loki really did roll his eyes. “I haven't hidden it. Volstagg could know that.”

“I know how you resent living here, despite everything in the palace being yours.” Thor leaned in further – it almost felt conspiratorial.

“Yes,  _ brother _ ,” Loki bit through clenched teeth, knowing that everything in the palace was absolutely not his – but even then... “But do you know  _ why _ ?”

Thor’s eyes crinkled at the sides, his lips curled into a wide, self-satisfied smile that made Loki’s stomach somersault at the same time as it made him want to punch Thor in the face. But he was too close, too close and he was getting closer and then Loki couldn’t even see his lips any more – could hardly see his face as he leaned in to kiss him. 

It was a soft kiss, warm, almost brotherly but he’d wanted it for so long Loki closed his eyes anyway, wished it was more than – 

But then Thor deepened the kiss as he relaxed against the wall – relishing it – and Loki responded to Thor’s tongue on his lips – a slow, amused exploration – by opening his mouth wider, trying to keep his trembling fingers from grasping at him. He was supposed to be stronger than this, colder, more collected... but beneath Thor he simply melted. 

When Thor pulled back Loki fought not to let his lips follow after him and so he pulled them into a sarcastic little sneer. 

“It won’t always be like this,” Loki threatened, trying to regain some semblance of control, repair his pride, shake off the feeling of Thor’s lips on his as if he wouldn’t dream about it for days. 

Thor’s mouth twitched up at the corner as he pushed off the wall, something in his eyes making Loki feel like he knew far more than he was letting on – like he was seeing the truth of who Thor was for maybe the first time. 

“Maybe,” Thor replied with an easy shrug, taking a step back. “But I bet you will always harbor a soft spot for me.”

Loki snorted in disbelief, muttering out how ridiculous that statement was, making sure Thor heard it as he had turned away – but that did nothing to banish the jaunt in his step. 

He hated it –  _ Gods _ how he hated him. Worse than anything was that he knew, he  _ knew _ how Loki felt, shoved it right in his face like it meant nothing to him, and yet... 

His fingertips brushed his lips where Thor had burned him. It was hard to be mad when he knew Thor was right.


End file.
